Caleb
by AlexandriaLewis
Summary: Severus is Lucius' mate, but what happens when unknown forces make Lucius reject Severus as his true mate. Rated M for later chapters slash/mpreg/domestic abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Caleb**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

" I have something for you Lucius, a present of sorts." Lucius turned to look at his father. The old man was looking good for his age, but then that it is just one of perks to being a vampire. He knew that look, that manipulative look his father sometimes had. He was planning something, something momentus. "Why thank you father, you shouldn't have really." Lucius knew the only way to find out what was going on was to play along with his father's games.

"Yes, its in your room," he drawled. Now Lucius was becoming very anxious, the last time his father had played these sorts of games he, Lucius, had come away with a broken arm and a split lip. "I do hope it's to your liking, Tobias and I had a hell job finding it for you, and you are so fussy." Lucius stared at his father in shock but quickly recovered when he saw his father's glare. He wasn't surprised at his father's generosity, it was his fathers secrecy towards the subject of the gift that bothered him. His father usually boasted to his friends about the luxurious gifts he lavished on his 'boys'. However, Lucius' excitement was getting the better of him so he made his way to the door, "Lucius?," Abraxas said "Play nice". Lucius looked puzzled for a moment but shook his head and left the room.

_**Meanwhile**_

Severus Snape woke up to the sound of chirping birds in an open window, he snuggled further into the soft sheets, _Soft sheets??. _Severus jumped out of the bed in an instant, _Where am I?? What happened last night??. _Severus was starting to wish he had said no to the gorgeous being, that was Regulas Black, when he had suggested going on a pub crawl. He could never say no to those beautiful eyes. Severus was so absorbed in his musings he didn't hear Lucius open the door. Lucius stepped into the dark room and looked around the room, he didn't see anything. _Damn my gullibilty!!. _He shoulf have known that something was wrong when Regulus had spent two hours going to the bathroom, _Damn those Black brothers. _If it wasn't one making a fool out of him it was the other. But how could Severus say no to the boy he had lusted over for four years?

Severus watched as Lucius Malfoy walked around the room seemingly looking for something. He knew Lucius from the incessant ramblings from some of the pureblood girls in Slytherin, particularly Narcissa Black. She had a picture of him on her bedside table, Severus had always thought her a stupid stuck up bitch, but she hadn't lied when she was describing Lucius. He was absolutly gorgeous.But wait... he was missing the point, what the hell was he doing in the same from as Lucius Malfoy? The man was a vampire for Merlin's sake. A vicious blood sucking leech. Suddenly Severus smelt something wonderful a gorgeous mixture of vanilla and cranberry. He continued to inhale the sensual aroma, he felt like he was in heaven. He shook his head so that he could think clearly.

He continued to watch Lucius stumbling about the room with the grace that only a Malfoy could muster until he made his presence known. "Excuse me, but what am I doing here?" To say Lucius jumped was an understatment, he spun around to face Severus with a look of disbelieve in his eyes. The emotion that he had shown was quickly masked behind his cold facade, "So you're the gift" he whispered so softly that Severus barely heard him. _Gift? _Severus thought. "My father has been so kind as to give me a gift for my amusement, it seems that you are the gift" he drawled. He took a few steps towards when his steps suddenly faltered and his eyes glazed over as he took a deep breathe.

Lucius quickly recovered and looked as if he couldn't breathe. "Get out" he rasped. Severus looked at him as if he had grown another head and continued to stare blankly. On noticing that he hadn't moved Lucius roared "Get Out!!". Severus scrambled to his feet and fled the room unaware of the pain he had left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

It had been weeks since the confrontation between Severus and Lucius. Severus had been told to stay in the manor but been given his own room in another wing of the house. From what he could gather his room was far away from anyone else's room. _Great only been here a month and already they hate me. _But the one thing that was starting to get at Severus was the reason why he was here because Lord Malfoy still hadn't told him. He just kept saying that he would know when he needed to know. God how he hated the way adults spoke, they patronised any one younger them to the point of insanity. Severus just wanted to scream that he wasn't a child. He hadn't spoken to Lucius since in the incident in his bedroom, in fact he hadn't even spoken to Lucius since it happened. Just his luck a hot guy like Lucius came into his life and he scared him away just like every other guy he'd ever crushed on.

Lucius looked a lot like his father, in fact him _and _his brothers all looked like their father. It must be a family trait all of them had to look gorgeous or they were disinherited. Severus just sat the window seat of his room and looked out over the Malfoy grounds, they were pretty impressive they stretched out for miles and miles. He sighed in content, he could get used to this. He had a house-elf called Jonty who waited on him hand and foot. Severus looked around at the enormous room that was his the four poster bed that felt like he was laying on a bed of marshmallow with the luxurious canopy hanging over it. The colour scheme was green walls with teal curtains and carpet, with mahogany furniture. It just oozed class and sophistication, nothing like his tiny box room at Spinners End. But he still missed it the familiarity of home, all of his personal things were still there. Lord Malfoy had bought him new clothes and new things for when he went back to Hogwarts, but it just wasn't the same as having his old things.

Just then Severus heard knock at his door. _Who could that be? _He didn't know anyone other than Lord Malfoy and he only ever spoke to him at dinner. He heard the knock again and a tentative 'Severus?'. With the sound of that voice Severus' heart jumped into his mouth and he had suddenly lost the ability to talk. Recovering his wits Severus called out "Its open". _Its open?? What were you thinking?? Oh scratch that you weren't, real smooth Sev. _He heard a deep chuckle as the door and opened and he stood up to welcome Lucius. He tried to get his legs to walk over in the general direction to where Lucius was standing but found that his knees had buckled and the only place he was going was the floor. But before he could make a complete fool of himself he felt strong arms grip him around his waist and he found himself looking into Lucius' mercury eyes. _How the hell had he got over here so fast? Who cares he's got his arms around your waist. "_I thought it was about time I came to see you and apologise for my behaviour when we first met, I admit I always hoped to find my mate on my own I didn't expect for my father to find him for me"

To say Lucius was pissed off was an understatement. Who in the Hell gives their son his **mate **for a casual present. He should have been the one to find him, that way he wouldn't have been caught by surprise and scared his beloved away. He could barely contain his excitement when he saw Severus Snape draped across his bed he thought he was finally going to get a taste of the little minx that haunted his dreams but no he just had to be his mate didn't he?

Lucius ran through the manor in search of his father, "**FATHER!!" **he roared. He was starting to lose his patience. He growled low in his throat, his father was ignoring him nobody ignored him!! He hadn't been raised to be ignored!! **"FATHER!!". **Just as he was about to call for a third time he heard his father drawl "You shout for me again, in that childish whine, and you will regret it". Lucius stalked towards his father, they were both just over 6"0 but Abraxas had the intimidating edge that you have from being over 7000 years old. "You and I need to talk" Lucius hissed.

"Then please my little one come to my den" Lucius hated it when he called him that, Little One, he was only 100 years younger than him. But he decided to let it go and followed him into the den.

"How dare you do this to me. He is **my mate **that means he is mine **to find. **It not your job father, its not yours, or Michkal's or Deveon's it is mine! How dare you bring him here!!" Lucius sighed in defeat "I have ruined this due to **your **interference". He looked out of the window in thought.

"Lucius?" Abraxas looked at his son with an annoyed glance, "How long have you searched for your mate without success? How many times have I had to watch as your crumbled after being mistaken again?! I am your father, it breaks my heart to see you in despair. For centuries you have been searching I vowed that Malik would be the last person who ever broke your heart. Tobias and I thought Severus may be your mate because you kept having dreams about him. So we went to his mother and asked for his hand in marriage on your behalf. However there was a catch to getting Severus to live here and, in time, for him to marry you" Lucius shot his father a questioning glance.

"A catch? What catch?" Lucius started to think of all the things that could hinder the bond between him and his true love, when he started to think of Severus' mother is heart started to sink. The woman was a bitch she would do anything to put Severus in her debt. Lucius looked to his father for the answer to his question.

"We had to buy him, it was really her lover's idea, I didn't bother myself to learn his name. We got him at a bargain really" Abraxas smiled his cold smile. He detested Eileen Prince with every fibre of his being all that she had put his mate through. Lucius couldn't believe what he was hearing, his father had brought his mate, like a slave. Lucius snarled at his father, "**You brought my mate like a piece of meat! How much did you buy him for?!" **

Abraxas knew not to anger his eldest son further when he was in this mood so he took a step away from him. "Lucius, please control yourself. Like I have told you before the company Eileen Prince keeps is not of the best quality, usually. I would not concern yourself with the transaction"

"**TELL ME!!"** he roared.

"20 galleons" Abraxas whispered.

Lucius blinked a few times before he realised what his father had said. Twenty galleons? Surely he meant 20,000 not that that would have been a heavy price for his mate… his priceless mate. Lucius turned to Abraxas with a murderous glare in his eye. Abraxas flinched unconsciously. "20 galleons?" he rasped, "You bought my mate for **20 GALLEONS!! YOU COULDN'T BUY A HOUSE-ELF FOR 20 GALLEONS!!" **

Lucius stood fuming in his father's study, it was only out of respect for his father that stopped Lucius from striking out against him. He suddenly had a unyielding urge to run to his mate.

"Where is my mate?" Lucius asked his father.

"The East Wing"

Lucius fled from the study straight towards his mate's room. He used all of his vampire speed to get there as soon as possible. The scent of his mate grew stronger as he neared the East Wing. Thank god his father had put him in a luxurious room, he knocked softly on the door and whispered his name. He smiled in delight as he heard his mate's heartbeat start to rise at the sound of his voice. His mate called out to him to come in, he opened the door and stepped in to meet his mate and his destiny.


	3. Author's Note

Hey All  I am so sorry about the majorly long delay in updating this story. I should probably have told everyone that I tend to get distracted lol. I'm hoping this summer when college finishes that I will be able to do more writing more regularly lol. I also read through the first two chapters and have come to the decision that I really need to proof read them first. So I will make sure I do that before posting. Anyway at the moment I have exams so they're a little bit more important than writing obscene stories about Lucius and Sev lol. After the exams I'll be going on holiday for a week too but after that I will dedicate more time to writing .

Please allow me to apologise again for not updating sooner 


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise and I am not making any money from this story. Marissa, Liza, Icarus, Lady Beuxfort, Deveon and Michkal are mine :D and they rock lol. **

Please allow me again to apologise for the late updates. I'm trying to make my chapters longer but I didn't realise that fours pages on word isn't four pages on fanfiction lol. I also apologise for any grammatical mistakes. I don't think there are many that will majorly affect you reading the chapter. But please let me know if there are.

I hope you all enjoy reading  Please review if you can find the time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

Severus looked at Lucius like he had grown an extra head. _Did he just call me his mate? _He recovered his composure as soon as he realised he was still cradled in Lucius' arms, "Erm… I think I can stand now" Severus muttered. Lucius slowly released him and brushed invisible crumbs from his dressing gown. "I must say you look very fetching in that gown my love" Lucius purred. Severus stepped back from Lucius' predatory stare; it was as if he was undressing him with his eyes. Severus coughed and Lucius looked at him in concern, "Didn't you come here to apologise to me for your behaviour". Lucius smirked and closed the space between them and kissed Severus. He gasped and Lucius used it to his advantage and slipped his tongue into his mouth, Severus soon responded and the kiss only ended when Severus grabbed hold of Lucius' robes as he started to feel faint.

Lucius chuckled, "Sorry I forget people have to breathe. How was that for an adequate apology?" Severus looked lustfully into his eyes, _No way was this guy interested in him, this must be some elaborate prank that the Marauders are playing, or the other Slytherins._ Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Severus? Are you alright?"

"I know what you're up to, I know you're game" Severus sneered. Lucius looked at him with a confused look on his face and then a look of horror marred his flawless features. _Oh no he's going to reject me, _Lucius thought, _I couldn't handle it, not again_.

"Severus please I'm begging you please don't do this, I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you, I am sorry for the way I acted with you. I have been searching for so long you have no idea how hard it's been", Lucius fell to his knees "7000 years Severus without that touch of my mate".

Tears started to slip down Lucius' cheeks silently; he wiped them away and composed himself. "Please forgive me, it is entirely my fault. I am sorry to assume that you would feel the same way that I felt about you. I will leave you now. Again please forgive me". He turned to leave but he felt a desperate hand cling to his arm and pull him back.

"No! Please don't go, I thought it was going to turn out to be too good to be true, please stay" Severus begged. Lucius smiled tenderly at him and kissed him softly.

"Come on I'll introduce you to the rest of the rabble properly". Severus doubted the Malfoy Family could be considered a rabble, but he took Lucius' hand and allowed himself to be pulled along on a walk through the house with him.

They walked hand in hand through the lavish building that was Malfoy Manor. Severus could not stop gawping at the splendour of it all. The portraits were whispering to one another, 'He has finally found his mate…. Finally'

Lucius walked with a confident air that made Severus feel in adequate. They soon came to an ornate door that had dragons craved into it. The door looked foreboding and Severus tried to pull away. Lucius turned and looked at him with a concerned face, "What is wrong my love?" he purred.

"I really don't want to go in there Lucius", Severus looked up at the door with fear and again tried to pull away. Lucius pulled him towards him so he was flush against his chest. "There is nothing to fear from my family, my mate, come now do not be shy". With that Lucius pushed open the door and led Severus inside.

Severus looked up to the ceiling which seemed to open on to the heavens it was so tall. He was surprised how homely the huge room looked; it was certainly the family room. The room's focus point was the huge fireplace, Lucius could easily have stood in it and his head be nowhere near the top. In front of the fireplace the Malfoy family sat talking, they turned to look at Lucius and Severus as they entered the room. Abraxas Malfoy, the patriarch, got to his feet as they walked to the fireplace.

"Ahh Severus, finally my son has seen fit to allow you to meet his family" Abraxas had a voice like spun silk; the gorgeous dulcet tones were definitely a Malfoy trait. Severus could do nothing but nod dumbly. Abraxas chuckled and sat back down in one of the many high backed leather chairs that were situated around the fireplace. Severus took a deep breath and looked at the floor. He let out a surprised gasp when he was pulled down on to Lucius' lap. _Oh god now I look like his bitch, there is no way I am going to stand for this_, Severus thought. He made a desperate attempt to get out of Lucius' lap but it seemed like he was stuck. Lucius chuckled softly, "Save your strength my love, you're going nowhere your place is with me" He smiled indulgently at Severus like one would smile at a disobedient child.

Severus sighed in defeat and listened as Lucius introduced the people around them. He pointed to a man who was sat on Abraxas' left closest to the fire. He had black hair that cascaded down his shoulders and dark obsidian eyes._ Merlin thats what I would look like if I were beautiful_, Severus thought sadly. "Severus, my love, this is my father's mate, Tobias". Severus smiled slightly at the man who smiled at him in return. He couldn't help but feel envious of the man. He felt Lucius' grip around his waist tighten as he introduced a young lady, who could have only been his sister, as 'Liza'. She was sat at Tobias' feet; the man was absentmindedly playing with her hair as he looked adoringly at Abraxas.

Severus then looked at the man who was stretched out in front of the fire looking much the same as one might imagine the god Adonis to look like. "This is my younger brother Michkal, he likes to think of himself as somewhat of a demi-god". Michkal just smiled at Lucius and told him to hush, but Severus felt that the title of demi-god was justified. The man in the seat next to himself and Lucius was introduced as Deveon, Lucius' other younger brother, and the man idly playing with his hair was Icarus his mate. Severus felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked at Icarus, they looked strikingly similar. "Do I know you?" Severus asked Icarus uncertainly.

"Probably", Icarus answered and his tone told Severus that he was not going to say anything more so Severus just forgot it for the moment. With the introduction to these six perfect people Severus felt out of place. Surely there had been a mistake, how could he have been the mate of this gorgeous creature. His feelings became even more intense when he turned and looked at two women who must have been mother and daughter.

"Severus this is….." Lucius was interrupted by the blonde haired woman.

"I'm Lucius' mother, Marissa Malfoy, and this is my mother, Lady Hera Beuxfort" She extended her hand graciously towards Severus but looked at him with a kind of disappointed look. Lady Beuxfort just regarded him with a cold indifference. Severus' heart sank his mates mother reminded him of his own, a complete and utter bitch.

After half an hour in the drawing room a small house elf popped into view and announced that dinner was to be served. Lucius took Severus' hand and led him to the expansive dining room, a room that could probably have fitted his whole house inside. The food was extravagant; it made the food at Hogwarts seem like gruel. The starters passed by with out any conversation however with the main course Marissa Malfoy seemed to have made it her mission to highlight all of Severus' flaws. It seemed as though the Lady could smell fear and she was certainly going to prey on Severus.

"I must say Severus your nose seems quite large for a boy of your stature", Lucius glared at his mother, whilst Severus just begged for the ground to swallow him up or for the stuffed pig sitting in the middle of the table just to come alive and swallow him whole.

Lady Malfoy continued, "On most men it would make one look distinguished however in your case one just feels sorry for your unlucky pick at in the gene pool. I hear it is usually the fathers fault". This time there was a surprising growl from Abraxas as well as Lucius. Severus looked down the table and saw Abraxas whispering furiously to Tobias who was trying to placate him.

"Mother, one more word", Lucius threatened quietly.

Lucius' threats did not seem to dissuade his mother at all.

"You do seem rather skinny Severus and I mean not skinny in an attractive way, you seem almost waiflike. You are not what I would call beautiful. Not usually Lucius' type. Just the other day a beautiful witch was here at the Manor. Oh what was her name? She was of good breeding. Can you remember Mother?"

"Mother", Lucius moaned.

"Narcissa Black, Marissa", Lady Beuxfort looked at Lucius cautiously.

"Of course that was it; you do not have a patch on her. She was so beautiful", Marissa smirked slyly at Severus. Suddenly there was a crash.

"**ENOUGH MOTHER!" **Lucius had banged his fist on the table startling the occupants of the room, including his mother. "**NOT ONE MORE WORD!!" **

Lucius' outburst had had the desired effect. His mother graciously left the table followed by her mother. They left the dining room and walked towards the guest rooms which were theirs for the night. Lady Beuxfort turned to her daughter.

"So what do you think of him?" Lady Beuxfort asked her daughter.

"He's perfect. So beautiful, I can't wait for my grandchildren. Narcissa hasn't got a patch on him", Marissa smiled.


End file.
